warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Longtail
Concerns Current * Expand History for Fire & Ice if possible (Otherwise, verify it is not and mark done) * Write history for Rising Storm * Write history for The Darkest Hour * Write history for Midnight The only time he is seen in Midnight is gossiping with Speckletail. He is, however mentioned twice (Squirrelpaw comlains about how much he eats/Cinderpelt says she used all of an herb on his eyes.Darkhallows 00:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) * Write history for Moonrise He is not mentioned in MoonriseDarkhallows 00:06, January 14, 2010 (UTC) * Write history for Starlight It looks like it was pretty much covered.Darkhallows 02:41, January 19, 2010 (UTC) * Write history for Sunset * Improve Dark River history, so it's more than mentioning how little he is mentioned in the book. Remove section if appropriate. * Expand history for Outcast if possible (Otherwise, verify it is not and mark done) * Description must be cited Older * Spoilers above spoiler tags.[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salamandastron) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 07:55, 2 December 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be organized by Books. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:58, 22 October 2007 (UTC) * Check Livebooks lists, I know he's appeared in more. * Get Categories ironed out once Livebooks are. [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 12:58, 22 October 2007 (UTC) * History needs to be completed Comments * Completed first part of history in Into the Wild Cremestar 00:34, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Apprentices What? It says Ferncloud was his apprentice, but wasn't Dustpelt her mentor? People stress that she was Dustpelt's apprentice. [[User:Cloverfang|Cloverfang Clovers den]] 02:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Dustpelt was NOT her mentor. He WANTED to be, when Darkstripe (her first mentor) was exiled, because he liked her. Firestar didn't let him take Fernpaw because he was already mentoring Ashpaw, but he assured Dustpelt he would get her a good mentor, who was Longtail. Ok, thanx! Cloverfang Ear Didn't he have a torn ear? Sparrowsong 00:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes he did Fireheart tore it as an apprentice in Into the Wild Icecloud33 00:04, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Blindness We aren't supposed to have spoilers above the spoiler tag, so I removed his blindness from his description. Sparrowsong 20:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) he isn't that young longtail is almost as old as mousefur but the Erins still keep saying he is so young and fit because if he is old then sandstorm,dustpelt,graystripe and firestar are old. I thought he was supposed to be a bit older than them; after all, he was already a warrior when Firestar (Rusty) joined the clan. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, and Firestar were all apprentice-age then. But he's not elder-age, yet; remember, he's only retired because of his failing sight. --Russetstripe 03:17, January 2, 2010 (UTC) He is still very young because he had been a warrior for two moons when Rusty joined ThunderClan. Which makes him only about four moons older than Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Graystripe, and Firestar. Please sign your name at the end of each post on a talk page. --Whitestorm17 03:24, January 2, 2010 (UTC) It's weird because in the books it keeps saying that Mousefur is older than Longtail but she was a warrior after him in the Into the Wild alliegiences.--[[User:Night shine|'Nightshine']][[User talk:Night shine|'Let it snow!']] 21:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The Allegiances don't go in order of age. We know that she's older, because he was a new warrior at the beginning of ItW, and she had already been a warrior for quite some time. BP also shows this. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ Longtail's kin does anyone have and theories on who longtail's kin are I personallythought that he was the kit of speckletail because aren't they both pale tabbies. so could that potentially mean that lionheart,goldenflower and longtail are all kin?? Fawnfur 15:26, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, it's possible, but we can't assume it. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 20:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) i think vicky says patchpelt and willowpelt have longtail and graystripe but patchpelt and willowpelt are siblings so............. Kin I think it was PatchPelt and RobinWing becuase LionHeart and GoldenFlower were SpeckleTails only kits. Noone knows. Nattami345 22:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC)nattami345